Fight! Princess Pretty Cure
Fight! Princess Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Go! Princess Pretty Cure In the English Dub, it's called Dream Princess Pretty Cure. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Princess Charge. Characters Pretty Cure Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa in the English Dub) Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers and Love whose theme colour is pink. Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) Minami is a 15-year-old girl who is the student council president of Noble Academy, referred to as "The Academy's Princess". Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea and Intelligence whose theme colour is blue. Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) Kirara is a 14-year-old girl who is a transfer student at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Miss Shamour, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars and Happiness whose theme colour is yellow. Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Towa is a 13-year-old girl who is the young princess from the Hope Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kanata, known as "Princess Hope Delight Towa" (or "Delightful Dream Princess Ruby" in the English Dub). She is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. However, overall she's a kind person and cares for her friends, and looks up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best, despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become one of them. Later, she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Houou. With the help of Flame, Towa becomes Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames and Bravery whose theme color is red. Hanahara Homura/Cure Sakura (Harriet Bloom/Cure Cherry in the English Dub) Homura is a 14-year old girl who attends Noble Academy as a second year. She is energetic and hyperactive to many but is quite sweet and a social butterfly. It is eventually revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Cheri. She is Cure Sakura, the Princess of Cherry Blossoms and Destiny whose theme color is light pink. Umisaki Kyoho/Cure Sanga (Claire Miller/Cure Coral in the English Dub) Kyoho is a 15-year old girl who attends Noble Academy as a third year. She is elegant and mature but can be stubborn at times. It is eventually revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Yura. She is Cure Sanga, the Princess of Coral and Elegance whose theme color is Turquoise. Hoshino Ami/Cure Ginga (Amelia Sanders/Cure Galaxy in the English Dub) Ami is a 14-year old girl who attends Noble Academy as a second year. She is a fashionista who loves looking at the stars. It is eventually revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Sei. She is Cure Ginga, The Princess of the Galaxy and Victory whose theme color is Gold. Mascots Pafu (Puff in the English Dub): One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Flora and Cure Sakura. She is the younger sister of Aroma. Aroma: One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Mermaid and Cure Sanga. She is the older brother of Pafu. Miss Shamour: One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Twinkle and Cure Ginga. She teaches the Cures many different lessons. Flame':' One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Scarlet. Rewrite Changes * The Canon Cures are one year older than in canon, except for Towa. * The Past Princess Cures are reincarnated and their Cure Names are revealed * Haruka has strawberry blonde hair in pigtails in her civilian form instead of short pink hair. * Cure Twinkle has a yellow background instead of purple. * Cure Scarlet now shows her Mode Elegant Hanabi Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle use a new weapon called the Shining Princess Wand instead of the Crystal Princess Rod. * Cure Flora = Floral Baton * Cure Mermaid = Mermaid Microd * Cure Twinkle = Twinkle Flute * Prince Kanata gains a civilian alias: Akagi Kanata. * Towa is voiced by Asano Mayumi. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Princess Charge Category:Series